Heat Haze and Mayfly Days
by silentpokefreak01
Summary: I had never known twenty-right synchronized screams could sound as beautiful as it did. Dark. Kagerou Days. LenxNeru, but only mentioned once. One-shot.


Heat-Haze and Mayfly Days

A/N: Sooo, I am tooootally in love with this song, it actually made me cry the first time I heard it, like legit cry. And Ri doesn't cry about a lot of things. In this particular version of mine, I've made it so there is no escaping the endless loop. :) So enjoy the creation of this terrible and yet fascinating sadistic mind of mine~

~XxX~

Today was incredibly nice.

Almost too nice.

Sapporo's Augusts were never sunny and happy. It was the 15th today, and a sense of déjà vu fell upon me again.

We sat on the grass together, chattering mindlessly together. You petted the stray cat we had "adopted", its body relaxing and curling into a ball on your lap. I smiled - honestly, how could the day get better? It was only twelve thirty in the afternoon; maybe I could take us a step or two farther.

"Well, you know, I kind of hate summer." You admitted boldly, though you seemed content with the current situation.

"And why would that be?"

"This heat is killing me."

I didn't think you'd meant it literally.

Your gorgeous blonde hair draped onto the soft grass, sprawling onto the earth. The white sundress you wore was far too simple for your beauty. The subtle perfume you had chosen suited you perfectly, and it smelled delightful. My thoughts were interrupted harshly by the sound of a cheap air horn. It was being carelessly played with by a group of teenage boys who only looked a couple years older than us.

"Hey, come back here!" You called after the gray and white cat that had been startled by the sudden noise, jumping onto your sandaled feet and chasing after it. I got up, following you - but obviously, I wasn't fast enough.

The stoplight had changed as suddenly as the weather had. The glaring red seemed to come far too quickly. Before I could even process the entire situation, a semi-truck hurled down the street at top speed, and it struck you. Hard.

Your beautiful voice released a piercing scream, more red spraying everywhere as the truck continued on its way, not even noticing it had struck you. I ran to you in a flurry, my eyes already blurry.

Your eyes were already closed, and your once-white sundress was splattered with your own blood. Finally, it was interesting enough to suit you. The scent of your perfume mixed with the smell of freshly spilled blood, and the horrible mix choked me. I didn't care how bloody or disfigured you were; I grabbed your unmoving body and held you close to me. People dialled their cellphones as fast as they could, staring at the unbelievable scene that had just unfolded in front of their eyes. I cried out - I blamed myself for everything.

"It's all real, you can't get her back!" The heat taunted me, and like the fast fading sound of a cricket's chirp, the summer blue faded into black.

~

August 14th, and it was barely past twelve in the morning.

My alarm had awoken me at such an ungodly hour. It was probably my brother's doing. These kind of simple pranks were right up his alley. Something was buzzing inside my head, like an endless cricket's call, resounding in my already noisy head. I slammed my head into my flat pillow.

The next time I had faced reality, we were walking in a park in downtown Sapporo. It was almost four already. It was an absolutely gorgeous day - the heat wave that had struck our city was still in effect. Déjà vu much? I had dreamt of us strolling down this familiar park last night. Your blonde hair was messily tied into a ponytail, as usual. Your simple sleeveless white sweater and baggy jeans were such an understatement for someone like you. The simple cologne you had chosen was different than the others', and that's what I loved about you.

"Why don't we go home now?" You decided quickly, and I nodded in agreement. The second you stepped off of the curb, everyone surrounding up looked up.

I had never known twenty-eight synchronized screams could sound as beautiful as it did.

As quickly as a stoplight could change, the iron pole that the clumsy workers dropped from seemingly a million feet high impaled you, piercing your lanky figure. Your screams melted into the sweet ting-a-lings of wind chimes, the sounds filling up the park. The red spilling from your body splattered onto me too. I screamed twice as loud as you did. I dove onto the street beside you, grabbing your hand and drowning myself in tears and sorrow.

"This is the real thing, can't change it now!" The warmth taunted me cruelly.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as fast as a tsunami could rip apart a village. People frantically dialled on their cellphones, and some rushed to help. I refused to move, no matter how useless I was. I felt everything was my fault. Everything happened a second too soon. No matter how delusional I was right now, just before my world darkened, I could've sworn I saw you smiling.

~

I had seen the color black far too many times, and I blamed the endless heat haze that roasted our city for it.

This had been going on for decades, the repetition of two dreadful summer days. Either you or me died, and I would've greatly preferred that it would be me every time. A wonderful person like you deserved to live. Our lives were ticking time bombs that exploded then reset themselves.

Like the many bad animes I had watched, there was one clichéd ending and no other. We had to have a definite ending, too.

It had to exist, beyond this repetitive summer day.

Again, we were sitting in the park, except this time you were in my lap and I was clutching onto you like you were the most precious thing in Earth, which you were. The white and gray cat nuzzled up to you. This time, a car bolted past, blasting the loudest rap music on the radio.

Frightened, the cat raced across the street and you tore after it, the stoplights changing to a devilish red the second your foot made contact with the road. This time, though, I was more prepared.

I shoved your body away harshly as the red truck slammed into me. You landed only slightly scratched on the sidewalk, before crawling out to help me again. The pain I was in was excruciating as you cried, holding my hand. I smiled brightly, though, before my eyelids drooped down sleepily again. Today was just another normal summer day, the glaring heat screaming "serves you right!" in my head again. I rolled my broken neck to face you, touching your gorgeous face. Your hair covered the yellow eyes I so desperately wanted to see.

"Neru?" I called to you quietly. The wailing sirens were already heard. You tried your best to lift me into your bloodied arms, though I couldn't feel anything. My head rested on your chest, your soft lips kissing my forehead lightly.

"Yeah?" You asked, still bawling your eyes out. People were also appalled at the apparently horrific scene. I heard people jump out of vehicles quickly. I could just feel it; saving you wasn't enough to break us free from this endless loop.

"We're dropping dead like mayflies."

~

On that warm August 14th, I sat on my bed, curling into a ball with the gray and white cat we had found on your doorstep. I had also figured out this cruel and inevitable cycle. Why couldn't it have been me to die every time? You had such a great life in front of you. Tears soaked our kitty's soft fur.

"I'm sorry, Len - I failed again."


End file.
